December 11th
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: This is the next instalment of my Advent Calendar. Harry and his fiancé Shane Harper celebrate Christmas in their own special way after their Quidditch Team, Puddlemere United‘s Christmas party. SLASH. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plunny here and Patrick.

**Warning: **SLASH, rated M for a reason.

**Summary: **Harry and his fiancé Shane Harper celebrate Christmas in their own special way after their Quidditch Team, Puddlemere United's Christmas party.

* * *

**December 11****th****:**

_Of Red and Green_

_***_

Harry laughed at the latest of Patrick's stupid jokes as he glanced around the room at his fellow Puddlemere United team mates, his eyes resting on the man that sat on his right, Shane Harper.

Joining the team had just been a way for Harry to do something he loved full time, he never realised that through it he would find some of the best people he'd ever known or someone to love, but now look at him sat on a sofa at the team's Christmas party, his fiancé Shane, a Slytherin a year younger than himself.

"You want to get out of here?" Harry shivered as Shane's breath ghosted across his neck causing goose bumps to appear all over his skin, despite how long they had been together. It amazed him that even after two years together Shane could still cause such a reaction in him.

"Lead the way Harper," Was his only reply, chuckling slightly at the playful rivalry there was between them, Gryffindor v Slytherin; Potter v Harper.

"We're gonna take off," He heard Shane say, bringing him out of his stupor in time to say goodbye to his team mates and their families.

It wasn't long before they were back in their apartment already ripping each other's clothes off as they strove to be close to the other, the battle for dominance well and truly underway.

Harry nipped at Shane's neck as he pushed the Slytherin up against a wall only to find himself lifted up into the stronger man's arms. Wrapping his legs around Shane's legs Harry conceded defeat as he was carried through into the bedroom.

"Slytherin 1, Gryffindor 0," Shane whispered huskily in Harry's ear as he nibbled slightly on the lobe drawing a low moan from Harry's lips. Yeah 1-0 and that was just today. Yesterday it had been 2-1 to Gryffindor, but who's counting?

"Just shut up and fuck me already," Harry growled back, bucking his hips up into Shane's

"Your wish is my command," Shane replied as he trailed kisses down Harry's neck and chest, stopping only to pay special attention to one nipple and then the other, kissing, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh while Harry writhed underneath him. He continued his journey down until finally he reached his destination. Without warning he swooped down and engulfed his lover's large member in one go; deep-throating Harry with practiced ease.

"Fuck, Shane," Harry gasped out in surprise as his hands tangled themselves in Shane's hair as the Slytherin continued to bob up and down. Listening to the quickening of Harry's breath and the deep moans coming from Harry he knew the older man was close so he pulled back, not wanting him to come just yet, chuckling at the groan of protest.

"Patience baby, patience," Shane muttered as he reached across Harry to the bedside table where they kept the lube and condoms. Shane coated his fingers with a liberal amount of the lube as he positioned himself between Harry's open legs.

Harry gasped as he felt the first of Shane's fingers enter him, the second and third following only moments later as Shane stretched him in preparation for his much larger cock. HE moaned as the fingers struck that bundle of nerves that sent shocks of pleasure up his spine again and again.

Shane groaned as he watched Harry fuck himself on Shane's hand, pushing back to get as much contact as possible, desperate to reach his release and he knew that Harry was prepared. Harry sighed in both disappointment and anticipation as Shane removed his fingers only to replace them with his much larger cock.

Slowly Shane entered Harry, pushing in inch by inch until he was fully seated, pausing only to allow Harry to get used to him before they were moving together their pace slow and steady to begin with quickening as they neared completion and soon they were falling over the edge into oblivion.

Shane collapsed on top of Harry as they came down of their high, breathing hard.

"Love you," Shane murmured against Harry's chest as he snuggled into his lover's side placing a quick kiss on Harry's chest, just above where his heart would be.

"Love you too," Harry replied placing a gentle kiss on Shane's forehead and the pair were soon asleep wrapped in each other's arms; Slytherin 1 Gryffindor 1.

* * *

So there's the next instalment. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
